


The Princess and the Baby Giraffe

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas 2013 Doctor Who special on Graham Norton - with a few surprises!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Baby Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw the following mattex prompt on tumblr: Someone should write a mattex fic where Alex, Matt and Peter are on the Graham Norton show and/or Craig Ferguson’s show together. (- gypsyqueen1966.) And, I don't know if it's been done already but, I thought I would give it a go. I chose Graham Norton as he is more likely to have three guests on his show - but I still made it a little different.
> 
> Also, I haven't written for a while (apart from the 25 days of mattex - type thing - that I'm doing) so thought it would be a nice challenge. I had a day off work today and this is what I decided to fill my time with!
> 
> Enjoy x

“Hello there and welcome to the show,” Graham Norton, dressed in a black suit with a deep, dark purple shirt; no tie, introduces the show to the cameras and audience. “Now, it’s not been very long since we had some Doctor Who stars on the show for the 50th Anniversary – when we had a chat with Matt Smith and David Tennant; does everyone remember? But tonight we have some _more_ Doctor Who stars to talk to about this year’s Christmas episode.”

The audience all cheer and Graham hops up onto the stage as the cameras follow him.

“This year Matt has decided his time on the show has come to an end... aww...” the audience ‘aww’ after him, “Yes, yes, it’s all very sad. But – We have a few guests here tonight to tell us a little about Matt’s regeneration, what they think about him leaving the show, and perhaps if we’re lucky... a little bit about the episode.”

The audience ‘Oooh’ with excitement.

“So, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, let me welcome on stage my first guest for this evening – the beautiful... Alex Kingston, everybody.”

He raises his hand to the entrance on to stage as the crowd erupt with cheers and applause. Alex steps lightly on stage with a huge smile, wearing a dark blue blouse; that shows off almost too much cleavage, a black skirt that flares out just below her knees and a neat pair of low, black heels. Her hair is a light brown and has been ‘teased’ by the make-up ladies to define her long, luscious curls.

“Hello, my lovely,” Graham kisses her on both cheeks as they embrace like old friends and he ushers her into her seat on the red sofa as the audience quietens. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you,” he points over to her as he settles in his smart, black chair.

“Yes, it has!” She agrees, looking around her at the empty sofa, a little confused.

“How have you been? Are – Are you alright?” he senses her confusion.

“I-I err, yes I’m fine, I’m...” she huffs and looks him straight in the eye, “Am I the only one on the show today? Or are your other guests invisible?”

Graham laughs heartily.

“Don’t worry, Alex, we do have other guests – I just wanted to talk to you on your own first...”

“Why?” she makes a concerned face as she settles herself across the cushions.

“Do I really need a reason to want to see you ... _alone_...” he puts a hand up to his mouth as if whispering a secret to her.

She chuckles at that, leaning forward to take a swig of the wine they’ve put out for her. “No, I suppose not,” she replies and the audience giggle.

“Good,” he gives her a funny look before smiling at the camera and continuing with the show. “So, how _are_ you?”

She giggles along with the crowd as he comes back to his original question. “I’m very well, thank you,” she purrs in her low voice.

“Wonderful, and – what are you up to at the moment? Are you in any plays, or-or-or films or anything? You were just in ‘Macbeth’ over the Summer were you not? Tell us a bit about that.”

“Oh, err... yes, I was – I played ‘Lady Macbeth’...”

“That was opposite Kenneth Brannagh, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“How is he to work with?”

She opens her mouth to reply but he interrupts her.

“Because he was co-directing as well as taking the lead role, was he not?”

“Yes, he was. And actually he was really good to work with.” She replies confidently, before he can interrupt her again. “It was nice that – that even though he was... well, he was Macbeth... um – he was still respected by all the cast as a director.”

“Oh that’s good. And that was in Manchester...”

“Mmmhmm...”

“...in a deconsecrated church I’m lead to believe...”

“Yes, indeed. And I found that thrilling – you know – the idea of doing ‘ _Macbeth’_ in a building that was once a _church_ – I mean, yeah, it was a really interesting – and successful, apparently – um, idea on the director’s part... I think it worked wonderfully.”

“Brilliant. So... what are you up to _now_ , Alex?”

“I’m um... I’m filming.”

“For what?”

“It’s called ‘Bukowski’...”

“And, it’s a film?”

“Yes, about a writer and his-his... err... _struggles_ – with an abusive father, and with, um, alcohol abuse and basically his writing. And I play his mother.”

“And that comes out next year, does it?”

“I believe so.”

“Well, we look forward to it.” He offers her a smile and she takes another sip of wine as he turns to the camera to introduce the next guest. “Now, as you may have noticed, I am hosting the show a little unconventionally today – talking to Alex first – and now I shall bring on our next guest for this evening. Just know this one thing... none of them know who my other guests are tonight – they haven’t seen each other backstage – have you Alex?”

She shakes her head, eyes wide as she replaces her glass. “No, no I have no idea who you’re about to bring on...”

“Good! So, this is the next lucky man to play the Doctor – he secretly graced our screens for a split second in the 50th and shall no doubt grace our screens on Christmas day once Matt Smith’s Doctor regenerates... ladies and gentlemen... it’s Peter Capaldi.”

The crowd roar once more as Peter hops up the steps to the stage, wearing a grey, pinstriped suit and is clean shaven. He shakes Graham’s hand before clocking Alex and holding his arms out to her. She rises and greets him with a kiss on the cheek and Peter slips past her to sit on the opposite side to her from Graham.

“Why are you sitting there?” she giggles bemusedly.

“Because I was told to, Alex,” he murmurs to her in his strong Scottish accent.

“By whom?” Graham cuts in.

“I dunno, someone backstage, they said that I should sit one side of her so that your next guest – whoever that may be – can sit on the other.”

“Like an ‘Alex’ sandwich...” Graham adds with a smirk and the two guests chuckle.

“Yes, Graham, just like an ‘Alex’ sandwich,” Peter replies.

“Wonderful. Now, Alex, talking of ‘sandwiches’...” he pauses a moment and shakes his head in amusement, “actually no, I have no idea how sandwiches would relate to what I have to ask – but anyway – moving on. Are you both looking forward to Christmas?”

Alex nods enthusiastically as Peter sighs audibly beside her.

“Not looking forward to it then Peter?” Graham picks up on it.

“Why not?” Alex turns to him in shock.

“Well, I _am_ – of course I am – who doesn’t like Christmas. But I’m just a little anxious.”

“About...?” Graham asks.

“Well, the show.”

“Oh, you mean Doctor Who... gotcha! Why are you anxious?”

He pulls a face and rests his chin in his hands before replying. “Everyone seems to have fallen in love with Matt Smith – as the Doctor...”

“I think everyone has fallen in love with Matt Smith, full stop!” Graham interjects and the audience murmur their agreement as Alex bites her bottom lip.

“ _As_ the Doctor...” Peter emphasises. “And I’m just not sure how well my taking over is going to go down.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do brilliantly,” Alex waves dismissively.

“And what makes you say that, Alex?” Graham asks.

“Oh, I don’t know – because he _will_.”

“Have you seen him as the Doctor?”

“Well, no...”

“So you don’t _know_ that he’s even good as the Doctor.”

“No, I just – I just have this feeling. I think...”

“Ah, I see - a woman’s ‘feeling’, is it...?”

“ _I think_ ,” she continues, ignoring his last comment, “that it will be good to have an older – sorry,” she places a hand on Peter’s knee briefly, “but you are older than him, you’re older than _me_ and that’s saying something – um... where was I... oh, I think it will be good to have an older actor playing the Doctor again – it’ll put a new spin on the show again. And if Steven continues writing the way he is I think it’ll all be brilliant.”

“How lovely,” Graham claps his hands in delight, “So if Steven writes River into an episode with Peter as the Doctor... will they have to wait until after nine o’clock to air it?”

Alex gasps. “Cheeky!”

And Peter just chuckles.

“She is still in the show isn’t she? River I mean – River is coming back?”

“Spoilers!”

“Are we likely to see you two working on – or _have_ you been working on the show together?”

“Again, _Spoilers_!” Alex replies infuriatingly.

“We haven’t yet,” Peter adds, more cooperatively, earning himself a playful smack from Alex, “but there’s nothing to say we won’t in the future. You never know.”

“And would you like to return to Doctor Who, Alex?”

“Oh, god yes!”

“Alright, you don’t have to sound quite so... obscenely enthusiastic...”

Everyone laughs and Alex covers her mouth with the back of her hand as she tries to recover.

“I just mean...”

“No, it’s out there now – ‘Alex Kingston’,” he pretends to read off a news headline, “‘orgasmically happy about returning to Doctor Who’”. Everyone laughs again.

“Is that even a word?” Peter chips in.

“What? Orgasmically?” Graham asks. “No, probably not, but it _will_ be – all because of Alex.”

“What? Nooo! Look – I just mean that I would be delighted to return to Who if Steven wants me.”

“Yes, Alex, I think we gathered that from your first reaction.”

Alex pouts and reaches for her glass once more.

“So Peter – let’s take the heat off poor Alex for a moment, shall we,” Graham pretends to fan her, “Peter, tell us about your reactions when you were told you’d be the next Doctor.”

“Well, I was in total shock, actually.” Peter replies calmly, without stuttering or waving his hands around, or putting his foot in it – like Alex has a habit of doing. “I think I laughed for about a fortnight.”

“You laughed?”

“Yes.”

“‘Cause you didn’t believe it – or...?”

“‘Cause I couldn’t believe it. I thought it was wonderful but it just didn’t sink in for the first few weeks and then everyone was talking about it and comparing me to Matt and then I started to get a bit scared.”

“Aw bless. But you’re alright now?”

“Well, yes, I’m still a little nervous for Christmas day when the world first sees me as the Doctor – but since filming the Christmas episode and the majority of the episode after that... I think I’ve happily settled into the role now.”

“I’m glad. Well, we have a lovely little – actually, he’s not little – we have a tall, gangly surprise guest coming up next... and he goes by the name of ‘Doctor’ as well. Isn’t that great!?! Oh, Alex, you’re a lucky girl about to be sandwiched between _two_ Doctors... What’s that line you have as River – when there are two Doctors...”

“Two of you? The mind races!” She dutifully supplies.

“Indeed it does. So, before the suspense gets too intense... ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Matt Smith.”

The crowd goes wild and Alex almost spits her drink out, choking a little as Peter claps her on the back. Matt bounces up onto the stage, wearing a dark suit with a light pink shirt; his hair is starting to grow back but is not long enough to flop over is eyes yet. He pulls Graham into a hug and pats him on the shoulder, beaming as he turns to greet the others. He and Peter shake hands, “nice to see you again, mate.” Before he hugs Alex, briefly and sits beside her; the side closest to Graham.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming on the show, darling,” Alex states, still in shock.

“Should he have done?” Graham asks, always with the fans in trying to find out whether or not she and Matt are actually a couple.

“I wanted to keep it secret,” Matt whispers to her, “give you a surprise.”

“Well, you certainly did that.”

“Uh oh! I think Matt’s going to get a telling off when they get home...” Graham adds cheekily and the audience’s reaction is priceless. As is Alex’s face. But Matt just chuckles and winks mysteriously. “And he’s going to _enjoy_ it, I see.” Everyone laughs, and Matt and Alex flush a little.

“Alright,” Graham hushes the crowd, “Sorry for teasing. Now then, Matt, tell us about your decision to leave Doctor Who.”

“Well, I thought it about time I left, really – you know – before I get type cast as the Doctor and find it difficult to move on to anything else,” he crosses his legs, causing his trousers to ride up and reveal a garish pair of Christmas socks. Alex tries to hide her giggle, but Graham picks up on it – as always.

“Wow, what festive socks you have on there, Matt,” he interrupts, “sorry to cut you off, but – can everyone see them? Get a camera in here. They’re amazing.” He leans forward and studies them. “So Alex, were you admiring the Rudolph or the Snowman?”

“What?” She acts like she doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

“Just now, you were giggling at his socks – don’t shake your head, I _saw_ you. Which ones are your favourite?”

“Well, both hence why I have one of each...”

“I wasn’t asking you,” Graham gives Matt a playful stare, “I was asking _Alex_.” He looks at her pointedly.

“I don’t know.”

“She likes the reindeer – ouch!” he rubs his arm where she’s just poked him.

“Oh, does she now? The _reindeer_ , Alex. Is he correct?”

She huffs and folds her arms, but can’t help the smile that creeps across her face at memories of those ridiculous socks.

“I think that’s a certified ‘yes’,” Graham returns to his seat, a smug grin adorning his face as he shuffles his cards. “Is it the little, sticky out, pom-pom like, red nose that does it for you?” He chuckles and Alex sticks her tongue out at him. “Careful, or Matt’ll chop it off.”

“He’d never do that...”

“No I suppose not – too scared you’ll _bite_ his off instead...”

She gasps as she loathes ever telling him that story – at least they weren’t all on Craig Ferguson right now; that could be so much worse, the stories she’s told him.

“Nah, she’d never do that.”

Graham smiles, giving them a knowing look before moving the show along. “So, Alex, what was your reaction when Matt told you he was thinking of leaving? Did you know before he announced it to the world?”

“Oh yes, of course...”

“Of _course_. What was it – _pillow_ _talk_?”

“Nooo!” she shakes her head adamantly.

“Ah, you were on a date? And he says ‘Alex, what would you think if I decided to leave Who?’”

“We weren’t – we were _not_ on a date. We were just... we were just...”

“Come on then, Alex, out with it.”

“Oh, shut up,” she giggles and waves him away, “we were just talking on set. He mentioned that he’d had a thought about leaving the show before he becomes typecast and he wanted an honest, _professional_ , opinion.”

“So you gave him your _professional_ opinion on set and then later that night, curled up in bed together, you gave him your _honest_ opinion...”

“What? Nooo!” She shakes her head, sending her curls bouncing this way and that as she picks up her glass as a distraction.

“Okay, and what did you tell him?”

“I said I thought it was a good idea, _if_ he was sure.”

“And are you going to miss him?” she goes to nod, “And – more importantly – are you going to miss his kisses?”

She bites her lip as she composes herself before responding – she does _not_ want to put her foot in this one as it doesn’t only affect her.

“I will miss him, yes. River and the Doctor have been a large part of my life and most of that has been Matt’s Doctor – and, I-I-I think it’ll be hard to let that go.”

“Okay, lets jog your memory and show you one of those tasty kisses I am talking about and see if you’ll miss them once you’ve watched this.”

They all turn to watch the tv screen as a clip from ‘The Name of the Doctor’ starts to play. It is their kissing scene. The scene in which the Doctor finally acknowledges her and listens to her and breaks her heart once more as _he_ kisses _her_ – and, my god, that kiss was fantastic. She can still remember the feel of his lips against hers, him pulling her close with his hands cupped delicately around her jaw, the whimper she let slip and the moan he gave in response.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her reverie by the audience’s applause and a loud wolf-whistle.

“Well, that was _hot_ ,” Graham comments to the camera before turning his attention back to the sofa. “So, Alex, will you miss those kisses?”

“Yes,” she sighs, an honest answer, even though she can get similar kisses almost any time she likes, they’ll never kiss as River and the Doctor again – unless they try role play... she’ll have to suggest that to him later.

“Aww, bless. And Matt, will you miss kissing the lovely Alex Kingston?”

“Well, I wasn’t really kissing Alex, was I?”

“Weren’t you?”

Alex smiles encouragingly at him as she realises he’s getting out of his answer the same way as her.

“No, it was the Doctor kissing River – and it’s all acting, anyway.”

“Hmmm, good answer,” Graham gives him a suspicious look. “Okay so, Alex, how do you feel about the possibility of kissing Peter?”

“Oh gosh, I haven’t even thought about it – I mean – we don’t even know if River’s coming back.”

“Well let’s say Steven phones you and says he wants to bring you back for one of those mini-episodes, just to give people a glimpse of what River and the new Doctor are like...”

“Well, I suppose it’s River and the Doctor again, so, I’m fine with that.”

“You have no qualms about kissing Peter Capaldi?”

“It’s acting,” Peter jumps in.”

“Exactly,” Alex adds, nodding her thanks to him as she continues, “if it’s just acting, I’m fine kissing anybody.”

“Well, my fingers are crossed for you Peter – you’d be one lucky man.”

“Thank you,” Peter laughs.

“Matt,” Graham notes Matt’s frown out of the corner of his eye, “what’s got you so glum? You jealous?”

Matt immediately sobers at that, plastering on a smile and a false chuckle as he shifts position on the sofa. “Jealous? No. Course not – like they said – it’s only acting. Although, do I get a courtesy email if there’s another Doctor having a go at my wife? That would be nice – you know.”

Alex giggles as Peter leans across them to whisper something in Matt’s ear – no one else can hear. Matt chuckles as they pull back.

“That looked a little cosy,” Graham comments, “You alright, Alex? Not about to spontaneously combust having just had two Doctor’s practically in your lap?”

“No, no!” she giggles, reaching for her drink again, “I’m fine.”

“You’re going to need another glass in a moment.”

“I think a glass of water would be nice, actually,” she suggests and Graham calls out for one to be brought to her.

“Okay, so we are all avidly awaiting the Christmas episode. Can you tell us anything about it, Matt, or is it all top secret stuff?”

“Well, I don’t want to give anything away...”

“Oh, yes – we all know how much Alex enjoys surprises,” Graham interjects.

“Indeed.” Matt clears his throat and Alex wonders if he is thinking about the same night they spent together as she is. “Erm, so yeah, I don’t want to give the game away but it-it’s a really good episode. Clara’s in it!” He points excitedly at Graham, “I can tell you that!”

“Oh wonderful, I do like that girl. I did find it a bit strange though, that River wasn’t jealous of her at all...”

“Well, no, she doesn’t really get jealous...” Matt remarks.

“I’m not sure she has the right, looking at how twisted their relationship is,” Alex adds, “I mean – she’s not likely to be jealous of Clara anyway... she knows how fond the Doctor is of all his companions, I don’t think Clara’s really any different – but we’ll just have to see what Steven does with it, won’t we.” She replies cryptically.

They go on to discuss the episode a little more, Peter taking over when Matt goes off on a tangent and waves his arms around so much that he would have fallen off the sofa had Alex not caught him by arm and hauled him back up next to her.

“Wonderful,” Graham concludes, “so it looks like we’re all going to be crying on Christmas day. Let’s take a look at a sneaky clip.”

‘Ooh’s and ‘aah’s filter through the audience as they all watch the screen.

“Aww, look – Alex is crying already,” Graham coos as the clip ends.

“Am not,” she replies stubbornly, wiping subtly at her eyes as Matt subconsciously shuffles closer to her and throws an arm over the back of the sofa behind her.

“So, going back to kissing, earlier – Alex, you’re not in this episode to kiss him better when he regenerates then?”

“Spoilers!” She winks, then changes her mind, “Actually, no. Sadly I’m not.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“I am, a bit. I think it-it would have been nice for River to... um... well, to be there at least.”

“ _I_ am.” Matt states abruptly.

“You are what?” Graham shakes his head in confusion as he asks.

“Disappointed.”

“Oh, yes. I’m sure you are,” he winks. “Now then, seeing as it’s Christmas – I have some mistletoe...”

“Oh god,” Alex buries her face in her hands. “No!” She points a finger toward him without looking up.

“Yes! Yes, Alex, I _do_ have some mistletoe. Right here, see?” He leans over the back of his chair and Alex groans as he pulls put a twig of real mistletoe. “But don’t worry your pretty little head – I’m going to ask the audience to kiss each other.”

Said audience laughs. And the laughter continues as Graham exits the stage and proceeds to find people he _thinks_ are couples in the audience and gets them to kiss each other under his mistletoe. Matt, Alex and Peter clap in delight until Graham returns to the stage to round up the show.

“Now, just before we get to the red chair,” he announces, “this mistletoe has one more use in it. So, Alex...” she shakes her head and giggles with embarrassment as he holds the mistletoe over her head. “...Matt... c’mon – lay one on him.”

“No,” she chuckles.

“Aw, Aleeeexxxx, don’t be a spoil sport – it’s just a kiss!”

“Fine,” she huffs, planting her hands firmly on either side of Matt’s face, pulling him closer and pecking a short, sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“What was _that_?” Graham squeals. “No, no. Do it again – and _properly_ this time.”

“That _was_ properly.”

“No, that was pathetic. Again.”

“Graham...” Alex warns.

“ _Alex_ ,” Graham replies.

They don’t notice Matt giving Peter a look, before he buries his hands in Alex’s hair and Peter rests his hand on her back so that she can’t wriggle backwards and away from Matt’s kiss. He pulls her into him and slants his mouth across hers, tongue sweeping across her lips for access; which she gives him with a sigh.

“Careful she doesn’t bite it off, Matt,” Graham warns playfully and they become more eager as everyone laughs.

She gets momentarily lost in the familiar feeling of his tongue brushing against hers, in his familiar taste and the taste of tea and mints he always has about him. She runs her hands through his hair, still not quite used to its length and longing for it to grow back soon – as she does when they’re in bed, his face between her legs, as she can’t use it to grab onto or to pull on in her ecstasy.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat that sends heat flooding straight through her and, if Peter’s hand wasn’t still at her back, she would have leaned back into the sofa cushions and dragged him down on top of her. She replies with a whimper of her own before Graham clears his throat above them and they part reluctantly. She leaves a peck to the centre of his mouth, like an afterthought, before glancing at Graham and raising a hand to her tingling lips.

“Well, that was exciting,” Graham lightens the mood before introducing the red chair. “Now, Matt, please restrain Alex so she can’t – actually no, that’s a bad idea, she’d probably enjoy it too much – Peter...” the audience roar with laughter and Alex blushes and hides her face as the boys chuckle. “Peter, restrain her so that she doesn’t tip the chair before they even get a chance to speak.”

“Righty-ho,” Peter nods as he holds Alex’s left hand in his. She lifts it as if to say ‘you call that restraining – what’s that gonna do?’ before Matt slips his hand into her right and she melts a little.

“Okay, so... stories from the red chair,” Graham claps his hands together and turns his chair, “Who is up first?”

“Hi,” a young-ish girl sits in the chair, which is slightly too big for her as she dangles her legs over the edge; and Alex gasps, her hands flying to her face.

“Hello, young lady – what’s your name and where have you come from?”

“I’m Salome and I’m from LA.”

“ _Salome_...” he turns his chair back to face the sofa, “isn’t your daughter called ‘Salome’, Alex.”

“Yes,” she nods frantically, dropping her hands to wave at the girl on screen. “Hello, baby girl.” She blows her a kiss.

“I’m afraid she can’t see you Alex - only hear you.” Graham smiles sympathetically and returns his attention to the girl.

“Did you hear your Mummy just then, Salome?”

“Yes! Hello Mommy!” She waves back, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.”

“Aww, how sweet,” Graham coos. “And, how old are you Salome?”

“I’m twelve.”

“She’s twelve.”

“They said together,” Graham chuckles. “And what story do you have for us today, Salome?”

“Well, it’s kind of a fairytale...”

“It has to be a true story, Salome,” Graham reminds her, his hand sitting on the lever.

“It _is_!” she exclaims. Graham removes his hand and Alex sighs in relief.

“Go on then,” he encourages her.

“It’s about a princess falling in love with a baby giraffe...” she begins and Graham chuckles, already cottoning on to exactly who this story was about.

“And what happens to the princess and the baby giraffe in this story, Salome?” Graham winks at the cameras and the audience.

“Well, the princess has a little girl – the Kings daughter; but they don’t love each other anymore and she has been released from his kingdom on good terms and is allowed to keep her title as ‘princess’ and see her little girl as often as she likes.”

“Aww.”

Alex’s hands are back over her face as she tries to hold back tears, and Matt’s arm has settled around her waist.

“And so she moves on from his kingdom and finds an entire universe worth exploring...”

Alex hiccoughs and takes another sip before returning, on the edge of her seat, to hear how the story ends.

“Which is where she meets this baby giraffe and they spend all their days together, exploring the universe and falling in love. And then one day she tells the baby giraffe that they can’t be together anymore – that she has to go back to the Kings kingdom and be with her daughter whom she misses so much.”

The tears begin to fall from Alex’s eyes and she snuggles closer in to Matt’s side as the story takes on a similar path to their life.

“Oh no, and what happens next?”

“Well, the princess and her daughter spend a lot of time together and they talk about the baby giraffe and discuss what might happen to their family if they do stay together and the princess asks her daughter what she thinks she should do.”

“And what does she say?” Graham is truly gripped by the story, riveted to the spot – as are most of the audience.

“She tells her mother to find this giraffe boy, to love him, to bring her with her so she can meet him and they can tell him together that... um...” Salome bites her bottom lip, worrying it just like her mother does. “Mom?”

Graham looks to Alex, then to Salome, then back at Alex again. “Well?” He asks, almost hysterical, “What happens in the end?”

“The story doesn’t really end,” Salome adds.

“What?” Graham and Matt train confused eyes on Alex.

“It ends when life ends,” she supplies.

“But what do they tell him?” Graham asks, exasperated.

“They... um...” she sniffs and sighs as she gathers her thoughts.

“They tell him that they love him,” Salome finishes and the entire studio goes silent.

“Really?” Matt’s tiny voice fills the void as he gazes down into Alex’s eyes.

“Yes,” she breathes.

“You love me?”

She nods, tears overflowing once more and he pulls her in to his embrace, dropping a kiss into her hair as she replies. “I do – so very much.” And he pulls back and kisses her again – no need for mistletoe.

Whoops and hollers and thunderous applause erupt from the audience as everyone stands in their seats to show their appreciation. Graham hiccoughs, a small, delighted giggle escaping his lips – he turns back to Salome who also looks like she may be crying and he tells her to come into the studio.

Alex leaps to her feet as she sees Salome run onto the stage and she lifts her in the air and spins her round before hugging her tight and kissing her forehead. “I love you – so, so much, my dear baby girl.”

Peter pats Matt on the back and Graham just sits back, swizzling his chair as he watches the scene in front of him, happy and smug and he feels tears in his eyes as the credits start to roll down the screen.

“Well, thank you for watching this beautiful reunion – smiles all around. See you next time. Goodnight!” He finishes the show and leaps from his chair to hug Alex and her daughter before ushering everyone from the stage. “Well, that was emotional and full of surprises!”

“Indeed it was. And I didn’t have a clue.” Alex gushes. “I have a bone to pick with you, young lady,” she ruffles her daughter’s hair, “how long have you known that both Matt and I were going to be on this show? And how could you not tell me you were going to _out_ us on live television?!?”

Salome winks and all she answers with is a frustrating “Spoilers!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better! :) x


End file.
